No Regrets - The Treasures of P3K-456
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Synopsis: The first mission following The Ark of Truth to P3K-546, brings Daniel and Vala the chance to express their feelings for one another and to seal their bond forever.


Title: No Regrets - The Treasures of P3K-546

Author: spacegypsy1

Rated: Mature, Adult Themes

**Warning - Ark of Truth spoilers.**

Written For the Live Journal -Daniel and Vala - 2013 Month of Love

Note: One of my favorite all time Daniel and Vala moments is in Ark of Truth during the gun battle with the Ori soldiers after Teal'c is shot when Vala and Daniel exchange that look of dread, and sadness, spiced heavily with the regret of lost opportunities.

Synopsis: The first mission following The Ark of Truth to P3K-546, brings Daniel and Vala the chance to express their feelings for one another and to seal their bond forever.

_~0i0~ Ortus Mallum_

It was all Daniel could do to keep the P-90 steady as he fired. One might assume in his line of work that he'd meet a violent death; lose The Fight. But Daniel had always cheated the finality of that fate. Until now.

He turned to Vala, back again to fire and once more towards her knowing she watched him. He saw the same questions in her eyes in the few seconds they took to exchange a wordless connection. _Is he dead? What now? Will we get through this? Will we survive? Have we truly lost? _And the undying truth that always stayed between them. They would always be together. The fact that they would die together somehow made this easier. Once more they connected. Their gaze each clearly stated..._ Good bye. I love you. I'm sorry I never told you that. _

_~0i0~ City of the Gods following capture._

Daniel landed on the floor with a thud, rolling. Tomin's screams echoed down the hall. He didn't care anymore. He just didn't care. Death he had no fear of. But torture, not just physical, but the mental torture of what was in store for Vala - that scared him. And they'd left Teal'c dead or dying on the ground, unable to help him.

Escaping death on the battlefield was not a good thing. No. This would be bad. There was little chance he would escape this without torture and torment. And death. All the hope and struggle since the day he met Catherine Langford suddenly seemed pointless. They would all die, everything and everyone he'd ever known. It didn't make any god-damn sense.

Struggling with his thoughts, Daniel desperately attempted to keep a clear focus on that moment when he recognized his feelings reflected in Vala's eyes. It had passed much too quickly when the grunt from Tomin foreshadowed their capture.

Here, all that remained deep in his mind as a last vestige of comfort is the possibility that Vala's status as mother of the Orici could protect her. Although he heard Tomin's screams he did not hear Vala's. Maybe she was safe. He would hold on to that.

The Doci appeared in his cell and the shadow of comfort slipped away.

_~0i0~_

Vala was his first thought on being freed by a living, breathing Teal'c, quickly followed by the startling acceptance of one more chance... a chance to finish this madness once and for all. No matter what.

"Teal'c, we need to find Vala. I'm not sure she's here. I never heard... a scream, any utterance from her. I have to find her!"

"Of course." Teal'c assisted Daniel as he stood.

Knowing he had no time to give into his injuries, Daniel stifled a groan, gave Teal'c a curt nod, and took out through the labyrinth of cells.

In the first seconds he saw her, Daniel had the niggling thought that she still cared for the man who had been her husband. But in the next second when she insisted on finding him instead, Daniel smiled. "I'm right here."

She flinched, turned, and her face showed surprise, then shock and last, relief. Seeing her again melted his heart and gave him the strength he needed to complete this mission.

_~0i0~ The SGC_

It took a very long time for all of them to heal. Not just physically. But the need for emotional healing ran deep.

In all that time not a day went by without loving smiles and soft expressions between Daniel and Vala. Still, their feelings remained unspoken.

Each knowingly accepted something deep within. Their bickering continued, though now never ending with anything more than playful banter. They were rarely apart. Often Daniel slept with his head on his desk as Vala fell asleep on the couch in his office.

Today, when they were called for the pre-mission briefing, Vala remained seated on his desk. He was well aware of how intense her gaze was on him. Like she was looking into his soul. Looking from something. In that instant he decided to give it to her. He smiled, rushing before he could stop himself, "Vala? Let's go out to dinner... on a date... when we get back."

Shocked, but apparently pleased she stuttered out. "Whaaa...what? A real date, Daniel? Culminating in..."

"Yep, except of course for the culminating, at least not on the first date, otherwise, dinner, movie, karaoke... the whole enchilada. "

"You know I don't like enchiladas can't we go somewhere else?"

"I... it's an expression, meaning everything. All of it, excluding, at least on the first date, the final culminating."

She was grinning knowingly. "As you know, it won't actually be the first date."

The grin that spread across his face matched hers. "Ah. Very cute. It is however the," He paused to make bunny ear quotes, " 'official' first date. Let's just take this one step at a time. We'll get to the rest soon enough. Let's get established, give me time to adjust."

Vala hopped off the desk, raised her shoulders all the way to her ears and grinned, mouth wide. "I'm so excited!"

He sighed, and wholeheartedly confessed. "I hope you're still this quirky in twenty years."

"Twenty? Years? Wait! What are you..."

"Dr. Jackson. Vala Mal Doran. To the briefing room. Now!"

~0i0~

As the team filed into the Gateroom, Daniel mumbled only for Vala's ears. "Now, what was the question you had about twenty years?"

Smiling, she kicked at him. She would wheedle it out of him later. But right now they had a mission!

_~0i0~P3K-546_

"Whoa!" Mitchell said in surprise. "Are there really no people on this planet? I don't understand. I mean look at it! It's paradise."

Vala poked the Colonel's arm as she passed him, P-90 cradled in the opposite hand. "Now it's paradise, but just you wait. With SG-1's luck something sinister waits just behind the tree line."

Sam laughed, patting Cam's shoulder as she sauntered by her CO to step in line behind Vala. "Or right over that hill."

"Perhaps it awaits us at some long abandoned, buried city." Teal'c nodded and stepped in line with the troops who walked ahead.

"Or," Daniel offered pointing with his P-90 for Mitchell to take the next place, "Maybe Replicator Zombie Marrick awaits to get you from behind. I'll take up the six and watch your back."

Mitchell shivered at the mental picture that evoked and stepped up letting Daniel have the six.

Catching up with Teal'c, Mitchell took a quick look back at Daniel but before he could say a word, Teal'c told his CO, "I believe that Daniel Jackson took our six to be as far from Vala Mal Doran as possible."

"How'd you know what I was gonna ask?"

"I am observant,"

"Or clairvoyant. But I think you're wrong, big guy, they've been getting along fairly well since we got back."

"Colonel Mitchell, that is precisely the reason."

When Sam laughed out loud, Daniel and Vala echoed each other from opposite ends, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" the other three shouted as one.

~0i0~

Standing in a line side by side looking over the glistening beach, out across the teal blue sea, SG-1 remained quiet for some time.

"Well, this is a first. Two days and nothing popped out from the tree line."

"Or from over the hill."

"Strangely, not one buried city, town or village was found."

"Not a replicated zombie in site."

"Something has to be wrong with this place. Let's go home." Mitchell turned and the rest followed, first Sam, then Teal'c and finally side by side, Daniel and Vala.

The chatter on their short walk to the Stargate remained dubious.

"Daniel, I have a creepy feeling. It's all so... so strange. This world of unimaginable beauty and not a trace of any living beings."

Mitchell turned and walked backwards, commenting on Vala's observation. "Weirder, that there's a Stargate here, and no reason for it."

"It could have been a million or more years since anyone lived here. The Geological team will check it out."

"Yeah, Carter, and maybe there's an invisible cloud city over our heads."

"Holy Hannah! Is there anything you didn't memorize from our reports?"

"Nope."

Once they reached the Stargate, Teal'c offered his thoughts. "Perhaps, Colonel Mitchell, it was a vacation destination for some unknown race."

"Really?" Mitchell shot Teal'c a doubtful look. "Come on Teal'c that's stretching it a bit. Besides, surely we'd've found some trace of a beach bungalow? A Taco stand? A Spa?"

"A spa! That's why that little cove with the pool looked so familiar! It reminded me of a picture I saw of a spa in a magazine. Let's go have a swim before we leave!"

"Let's not. Right now, we're going home."

They fanned out in front of the DHD. Sam stepped up to dial, Mitchell to her left, the others to her right. Everyone still vigilant and ready for whatever weird or dangerous scenario might play out.

Vala moved closer to Daniel, looped an arm through his and scolded Mitchell. "Oh, Cameron, you can be such a soiled sort!"

"I second that!" Sam laughed as she began the dialing sequence then stopped in place turning suddenly to Mitchell. "What was that?"

Mitchell grinned, "Paranoid, Carter?'

"Colonel Mitchell!" Teal'c said with enough tension in his voice to have Mitchell turning with his gun raised.

"What?"

"Where are Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran?"

"Don't be silly, Muscles, we're right here."

Spinning, Mitchell's eyes darted around. "What the... damn, they were just here. What'd you hear Carter?"

"Shit!" Daniel said, knowingly.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Vala tugged on his sleeve, but he ignored her.

"A buzz, Cam" Sam said with a ting of concern. "A whizzing noise, like a whirling kinda whizzing noise."

"Told ya, Carter! Invisible cloud city! With invisible people and now invisible Jackson and Vala!" Mitchell canvassed the area, calling, "Jackson! Vala!"

"Invisible?" Shocked, Vala turned to Daniel. "Out of phasers?"

"Out of phase. But more likely completely in another dimension." Daniel watched Teal'c carefully scan the ground for clues.

"What what's the difference! Oh, gods! Ghosts? Daniel! Are we dead? Did we ascend? That would be lovely, however, if so, I surely would have large white feathered wings. Or could we have been transported to an evil alien ship? What if it's the Lucian..."

With a worried frown, Daniel glanced at Vala. "Vala, please, I need to think."

"Well, you seem to be able to think just fine when I'm chatting you up in your office!"

Holding out a fisted hand indicating the signal 'stop', Daniel glared at Vala a moment before turning his attention back to watch his teammates.

"Well welcome to Invisibleville!" Vala mumbled, then gestured zipping her mouth up.

"I think we should go back and get some equipment." Sam's eyes were intent on the scanner she held. "The way this thing is scattering data, it must be reacting to something... or someone. Or both, but differently."

Confused, but accepting Sam's comments, Mitchell nodded. "Right. Me and Teal'c'll set up camp here."

"No! Not a good idea." She looked around, her scanner held out. "There's something over there." Pointing directly at the unseen pair, Sam turned back to Mitchell. "There's no other explanation. They had to have somehow been in just the right spot." She swung around passing the equipment over the area. "And something different, I think, around here. We can't chance getting anyone else stuck. I... I think they're right here, right where they were standing and not..."

Teal'c hiked a brow when Sam didn't continue. "Beamed up by aliens? Other than themselves?"

"Okay. Ah, Jackson, we're leavin' you two here but we'll be back as soon as Carter figures this out. Good luck. Be safe. And behave!"

Sam tried her radio. "Daniel? Can you read me?"

Daniel nodded even though his radio didn't emit a sound.

"Hmm, guess not." Sam continued to speak to what she saw as empty space, but speculated as the spot where Daniel and Vala stood... hopefully. "You can't get the signal. I know I can pinpoint the exact frequency that's dancing all over my scanner, I just need to work with the data I have, so, at some point we can radio. Guys, I promise I'll keep working on this and I'll find the solution to getting you back over here. In your... our dimension. Until then you might want to check back at these coordinates. Let's say sunrise and sunset. We will be back!"

"Crap." Daniel grumbled and stared as Sam dialed the Gate and everything seemed to be fading. "I don't understand. We were standing there in our dimension one minute and halfway into this one the next."

"Daniel?" Vala poked at his arm with one sharp nail.

"Hmm?" He answered rubbing at the spot she'd stabbed him.

"Everything in front of us is getting blurry, and every thing behind us is all, hmmm, all dull. Ah, and, Daniel, there are lots and lots and lots of people. Or ghosts. Or such."

Face a mask of disbelief, Daniel turned around to find a large crowd watching them. The surrounding vista appeared somewhat barren and desolate. He noted their manner of dress was something half way between a 1950's science fiction show and Vala's most outrageous outfit. He would have laughed had the situation not been quite so dire.

"Greetings." An older woman came forward, her voice shaking with nervousness, her shiny silver dress wrapped around her like a toga nearly blinding in the sunlight. "We are sorry. You... you must have accidentally crossed over when you both inadvertently stepped into the field of the Shift as someone was attempting to reach the other dimension."

"Oh, right. Good. Then we can go back?"

The woman shrugged. "We know nothing of it. Only Omarin knows and of course he is not here."

"Where is he?"

"In the other dimension we suppose, or hopefully so."

"When will he be back?" Daniel was feeling less hopeful by the minute.

"We do not know. If you did not see him in your dimension, it is likely he will not. It was his first test. But then again, perhaps he... landed in another site? Let us hope he returns soon. Until then, we will make you comfortable as possible. Welcome to our home."

~0i0~

They were given a once lovely little cottage at the edge of town that took two full, exhausting days to rid of sand and dust. Twice each day Daniel and Vala returned to the site where the Stargate stood in the other dimension. Then home again to continue working side by side to make the house livable.

They fell into the only bed in the small bedroom both nights exhausted and woke up each morning snuggled together. On the third morning, Daniel didn't jump right out of bed as if scalded as he had the last two mornings.

It might have taken him these two days, but he was warming up to the idea of spending the rest of his life with Vala. Truth be told, he'd been mulling over the possibility from the day they returned from the Ori home world. And if it had to be here, that was fine by him.

Right now, though, they had work to do. Rolling to his back, he cleared his throat and spoke quickly. "I think I should go search for a way out of this mess today and you can finish up in the house."

"You did not just say that. Really? Why don't you finish up in the house and I go search since you haven't found anything yet?"

"Sorry, I guess it did come out all wrong. Let's both talk to people when we get back from our morning stroll, 'kay?" Rolling to his side Daniel placed a hand on her arm.

"Alright. That makes sense." She smiled, aware of the heat of his hand and the comfort she felt at his side.

Daniel smiled and as he whispered a belated, "Good morning," he placed a light kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Oh. That was, that was quite nice. Yes, good morning. I'd like to stay like this. I'd like very much to cuddle, and... and... well... I'd like a proper kiss, but we're going to be late for our walk to the place where the Stargate lives in another life."

"Mmm. Right."

"And when we get back Lan was going to stop by with some fresh vegetables and some seeds from her scraggly little garden. So I'll see what she knows." Vala sat up in the bed, hair tussled and eyes still holding onto sleepiness.

"Good." He sat up close beside her, his hand falling to her hip. He wanted to kiss her but being fully aware it wouldn't stop there, he took a breath and told her, "I'll start with Kaybo and his brother. They wanted to show me where they fish."

Vala nodded wondering why he didn't just go ahead and kiss her.

Neither of them moved. Their faces were very close, noses nearly touching. Daniel took a deep breath, "Vala?"

Just then the alarm on Daniel's watch went off and he jumped at the sudden intrusion. With regret he squeezed her hip and got out of bed. "Up you go, lazy bones." Daniel reached and pulled Vala up, placing a hand against her cheek for a moment. "Okay, duty calls. Meet you at the door in a few minutes?"

Nodding, she muttered an, "Um hmm," and watched him walk away.

He went off into the small alcove to dress. Daniel had learned his lesson the first morning. They both wore their regulation civvies to bed. However, that night Vala got up, picked up his t-shirt from the chair and donned it. Then like Houdini, she slipping off her bra-like undershirt right out from under the t-shirt, and right before his adoring eyes.

Thrilling, yes, but his exhaustion kept him from responding to the fortuitous titillation. However, the following morning when she crawled grumpily from the bed, she'd turned her back, pulled his t-shirt off, and dressed quickly. The image of her smooth, sleek naked back and the tantalizing curve of one breast had Daniel longing for a cold shower. Unfortunately their small nest didn't have a shower. Or a tub. Just a large, wide mouth, wooden bucket.

~0i0~

"Our history tells us that our people came to this dimension, possibly from yours or a similar one, hundreds of years ago. Our ancestors created what is known as The Shift to hide from some evil doer, called Lord Apophis."

"Ah," Vala said, eyes wide with surprise. "Heard of him."

"Then perhaps it was your dimension. It is said that the people came and went from the true dimension until something happened and all were stuck here. Omarin has studied under many of the elders to find and reconnect with the way back. There are books and scrolls brought from our true world. The wind and solar farms have given the power needed, but until now no one has come close to making it all work. There is little to offer here, and each generation it get's worse. We not only long to return, but it is necessary."

Vala thought about the rather dull arid landscape here. "Good plan. It is quite beautiful on the other side. And I can assure you the grass IS greener. Do you know why are there no traces of where you lived in the other dimension?"

Lan sighed disparagingly. "Also hidden in a similar but different shift. Or so we are told in our lessons as children. Not as safe, as it can be unsteady. I had hoped to see our true world soon. We have not given up on Omarin, he will succeed." The young woman looked around the cottage, and spoke as if wanting to change the subject. "Where is your husband?"

"Fishing with Kaybo and Latuse." Vala sat across from Lan at the white washed table, a pile of not quite so recognizable vegetables strewn across the surface between them. She fervently hoped that Lan's faith in Omarin paid off. She fervently hoped that her own faith in Sam paid off.

"How long have you two been together, Vala?"

Lost in thought, Vala suddenly looked up at the lovely blond and curvy, Lan. "Why? Are you interested in him?"

"Certainly not! I am to marry Omarin, when he returns. And he will. He is very, very smart. He is like your Daniel." Lan brushed her rather voluminous hair aside with a wistful smile. "I can see how much you love Daniel. That is easy to discern, as I am madly in love with Omarin."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I'm sure Omarin will be back. If he's at all like Daniel he'll figure it out." Picking at the splinters on the table, Vala said quietly, "Daniel and I aren't exactly together, he's not really my husband, that is, legally. Possibly only in my imagination. We've been not exactly together for a few years. I'm not sure how long." Shrugging, Vala picked up a long cylindrical, bright raspberry colored vegetable and studied it. "Not long enough," She added, exasperated.

"No children?"

Looking up, Vala scowled. "I am about to insist on trying for one, or at the very least practicing!" She tossed the vegetable back into the basket and pulled out another one.

"Best of luck." Lan stood.

"I'm going to need it." As she rose from the table, Vala held up the odd vegetable with spiny legs, grinning at her new friend. "What IS this?"

"An Octoroot. It resembles the creatures in the vast sea – or at least according to the pictures. It tastes rather sweet, and is best served with the yumnut fruit and bee's butter."

"Bees. Right! Just about every planet seems to have bees. Got it. Bee's butter, where do I find it? How do I cook the root?"

"It is easy to trade for bee's butter. Do you know nothing of cooking?"

Hands went to her hips and Vala took on an affronted look. "I'm not... well, I'm from his dimension, but not the area, and my food is different from Daniel's, though his is rather odd, most if it is quite good. I traveled a lot. I ate from vendors and had lots of tack and traveler type foods. Very little chance to cook. I have to say I've never seen these vegetables before! In his world I'm..." Vala twirled a hand in the air, one finger pointed upwards, "I'm from out in the stars. I'm actually a... a..."

Lan stepped closer. "A... a... you're a... ?"

"I'm an extra-terra-persona. No that's not right. Something about tourettes. Actually I think the term is ET, like the little guy. The one in the movie, not the Asgard. Though one would suppose they are also ET-ish. It's not that I'm not aware of what a lot of their words mean, but those pesky Tau'ri - which means people of Earth – have an abundance of little annoying, secret quips and I sort of tune Daniel and all his secret words out. I do know that Terra means earth, or the planet Earth and Earth is the third planet from his sun. Well, it's not his sun. I'm from a different planet than Daniel. And a different sun. I guess that makes me an extra person on Earth. And my original planet wasn't third from our sun... though it might have been tied for third because the other planet, Num'aria, was so close we could see it clearly at night."

"This is so interesting, Vala. Other dimensions being real, and people from other planets! How did you meet Daniel?"

"Yes, sure. Interesting. I was... I used to... there was a time I sorta hung around with unsavory people. Traded, well, actually taking without giving but I don't do that anymore. I've changed, except for paying attention to those clever little sayings of earth. Anyway, I kidnapped Daniel. Then he saved me. Then we just sorta fell in with each other. We work together. Exploring. I'd like to explore way more, in a different way, but he seems to be a bit resistant, although we did have quite the telling exchange at one point. Well, I need to get these vegetables cleaned up and stored and then finish up in the house before Daniel gets home. Oh my gods, I can't believe I just said that!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we are having a swap on the Fifth Rising, bring anything you would like to trade. If you're interested I could stop by and you can come along with me. And I have some journals of cooking instructions I can loan you."

"Fifth Rising?"

"Yes, you two crossed over on the First Rising. Days of the sun rising."

"Oh, goodie, the math will be easy. How many days are counted?"

"Twenty eight and then we start again."

"Oh, maybe not so easy. And how do you keep track of all this?"

"There are calendars. Today is officially called The Fifth Rising of the Fourth Turn of Light and Warmth. There a six turns to the Light and Warmth and six turns to the Dark and Cold per cycle. This being the two hundred and eighty seventh cycle since our people have been here unable to return to our first world.

Vala grabbed her head, "I'm sure Daniel can sort all of that out and I'm certainly not looking forward to the Dark and Cold part. See you soon, Lan. And thank you."

"You are most welcome. I will have Tendy, my little brother, drop the cooking journal off this very day!"

~0i0~

Daniel tried to explain all he'd learned from his fishing adventure. Lots of long archeology words and talk of old books brought from the other dimension. He was doing his fast talking, nearly dancing about, excited to have so much information to relate.

The very slimy, fat, and bug eyed orange fish lay dead on the table, with Lan's odd and twisted vegetables surrounding it.

Daniel, of course, had the crazy time thing all figured out before Vala even finished with her news. He proudly announced he'd garnered clues that could help find the original information from the ancestors on the Phase Shifter. Then he explained he had come back via the spot where the Stargate should be and discovered a box of goodies Sam had sent along with a message that hopefully, sooner than later, she should be able to at least radio them. But that it may take longer to get them out. And that Jack had scored free passes to Disneyland, but they would most likely expire before Vala got back. He promised to try again.

What did she have? A cook book, a fish, some veggies and a clean house. Vala thumped her head on the table.

"What's wrong?" Daniel sat down beside her.

"Oh, nothing." She mumbled to the table, crossing her arms over her head. "Well, there is the fact that I don't know how to cook the silly fish. I can't seem to even be able to figure out how to peel the veggies. I have no bee's butter, or yumnut fruit. Of all things, since I know quite a lot, I can't fathom how a box of items can be here from there but we can't get from here to there or there to here, which ever way it goes. AND...I spend my days house cleaning and my nights sleeping next to a very sexy, handsome man without so much as a teasing touch. I have no shower or bathtub and now I missed my chance to go to Disneyland."

"Who's the sexy, handsome man?" Daniel teased.

Raising her head, Vala puffed out breath to blow the falling tendrils of hair from her face. "Just some guy I happen to be quite fond of."

"Mmm. Well, I'm pretty sure he's quite fond of you. Don't worry, I'll cook dinner. You can go through our supplies Sam sent. I have no idea how she managed to get them over but if she did, she must be close to a solution. Maybe it's a test – you know, not trying to send a human who might end up a blob."

"Like in Galaxy Quest?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I need something to do Daniel, something fun or something that I can actually use a thought process for."

"Well, I have a surprise. After we eat I'll drag the bathtub in that Latuse gave us. I'll fill it with water and you can have a bath. And I promise to leave you in peace. That'd be something fun, right?"

Her head went back down and arms covered her hair again wondering what was wrong with her. Any other time she would have thrown out an innuendo about the bathtub. "Okay, that's so nice of him to give us a bathtub." She was grinning foolishly to the table, her heart beating wildly just from looking at Daniel's sexy grin, and she felt she might be unable to articulate a word, and certainly not some saucy comeback, but somehow managed to ask, "Will you wash my hair?"

"Absolutely."

"No peeking?" She teased hoping he did peek.

"I can't promise. But I will try to keep my eyes closed the whole time."

~0i0~

Vala folded and put away the clothes Sam had sent. She arranged the medical items, food items, personal items, and fun items - some magazines for each of them, a book on survival, playing cards, a few board games, a bag of cheese puffs, lots of batteries, flashlights, candles, matches... M & Ms, Hot Tamales, Snickers and coffee.

She paused now and then going over everything she knew about alternate universes, and being out of phasers... er phase... but she still couldn't quite grasp that she was fussing with things from another dimension. All she knew was these got here and she and Daniel couldn't get back. Yet.

When she'd asked Daniel again, he'd just shrugged and spouted out, "Not a clue. We could ask Sam when we get back but we wouldn't understand the answer. I left a note saying we got it. Hopefully it will be there like the box is here. Maybe, that's all she needs to know."

~0i0~

"Dinner's ready." Daniel yelled from the other room.

"You know, darling," Vala said coming into the living area. "I can fix just about any old ship, or new ship, and I'm a crack shot, and I can teach lots of interesting things about Goa'uld technology and... interesting alien thingies, weapons and all that, but here, on this wild planet, in this nutty dimension, I'm a bit useless."

"Really? Could you set the table?"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, please. I'm starving, you can feel sorry for yourself after dinner, right?"

Without a second thought Vala stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nice. Plates and stuff are over there." He pointed across the room with a utensil in his hand.

"You shouldn't point with the food stabber thingie, it's not polite."

When she turned and went towards the cupboard, Daniel clinched his teeth to keep from telling her, 'Oh, my God, I love you!'That had to wait until they got out of this mess_._ Or until he was pretty sure they weren't getting out of here. Or maybe tonight.

"Vala." He said, his gaze on her derrière as she reached up high to get the dinnerware, stretching fabric tight and molded to her curves. "You're smart. And I wouldn't want anyone else beside me in a fight. Or when something's about to blow up, or when the engines fail and all hope is lost. Because you always come through for me. Always."

When she turned the plates were smashed against her breasts, held tight with her arms. "You can be such a charmer, darling."

~0i0~

"Dinner was fabulous, Daniel! I loved the baked Octoroot. It's like the earth yam mixed with the arca bean-carrot like thingie from that planet whose name I never could pronounce! I can't imagine it better with any bee's butter, or whatever the yumnut fruit is but I'm going to try it as soon as possible. The - I think you called it pan seared - fish was fluffy yummy inside and not at all fishy. And those itsy bitsy teeny tiny pea sized onion like veggies were delightful all swimming around in the sauce. I can't believe I didn't know you cooked so well."

"I can't take the credit. Lan's brother brought that cookbook by."

"You cheater!"

They both laughed as they cleared the table.

"If you'll do the dishes," He held up both hands when she tried to sputter a protest, "Wait. I was going to drag the tub in and put the water I've been heating in it, for you."

"Oh. Right. Okay. Dishes."

~0i0~

"I know I haven't said it out loud, but you have to know how much I care about you." Kneeling on the floor behind the tub his fingers massaged the foam of suds into her hair. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"Telling me that you care about me is difficult? Or washing my hair is difficult? After all you can cook like a TV pro, you speak a zillion languages and probably can read or understand a zillion more and you can't manage the simple things?"

"No. Telling you I care about you is easy. And surprisingly, I'm really enjoying washing your hair."

"Then what's more difficult than you thought?"

"The view."

Oh." She grinned knowing full well her breasts were nearly completely above the sudsy water line. "I know you must know I care about you." She arched her back, giving him an even better view.

"Mmm, yep. I do. Move forward so I can rinse the suds out of your hair. Or it may never get done."

Vala leaned over and Daniel poured the warm water until it ran clear, then he leaned and kissed the back of her neck. There was no stopping him now. "Actually, Vala," He said, voice deep with a heavy dose of wanting as he pulled her back and lifted her chin until she was looking up at him, "I love you."

All of a sudden she shot forward again, sitting up and away from him, her hands covering her face.

Panicked, he yelped. "Vala. Why are you crying? You don't have to love me back. I know you care..."

This time she stood unexpectedly, sloshing water everywhere. "I do love you!" Turning, Vala wiped roughly at her face. "Stupid tears! I'm not used to being out of control! I'm just, it's just that this, all this makes me so emotional, because finally you love me too!" She cried harder covering her face again.

Daniel stood there speechless, awed by her unusual burst of emotion but mostly because she was facing him, totally and beautifully and wetly naked.

When he remained quiet she moved her hands for a peek worried he'd retract his confession. But by the look on his face, the way he admired her body, the clear blue eyes lovingly watching her, eyes that clearly stated he wanted her, convinced her otherwise. She spoke softly, in a truly amazed whisper. "You're going to make love to me, right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah." The word came out on a jagged breath. His t-shirt seemed to fly off of him of its own accord.

While she stood in the tub, watching, Daniel removed his boots hopping foot to foot. Then his pants were discarded in record setting time, and finally his boxer briefs. He picked her up out of the tub and carried her to the bed.

"I think you said something about a proper kiss?" Placing her on the bed, he crawled over her, mouth immediately going to suck the remaining moisture from the curve of one breast then to the other, then across one nipple to nibble and back to the other to slurp up the remaining water droplets and finally trailing his hot, insisting mouth up her neck over her chin to give her a heart stopping kiss.

His fingers explored, teased, enticed as his kiss held her spell bound.

Her reaction couldn't have been more surprising had she'd woken up and found it all a dream... because she could do no more than claw at his arms and back. She was in essence astounded by the power of the passionate response that shook her to her core. No one had ever provoked such need in her. The physical and emotional feelings that rushed through her were almost incomprehensible.

Vala managed to wrap her legs around him, and when he moaned in response she lifted to meet him, her body wet and ready and begging for him.

Daniel complied, coming into her with the force of his own needs.

They matched strides, became lost in the fevered and mind numbing pleasure that seemed to last through a few eternities, before finally free-falling into an explosive and electrifying release.

As he collapsed onto her he could still feel her small tremors, like tiny aftershocks, that would not release him from inside her.

He was too astonished to speak for a long time, eventually though there was no holding back the chuckle that escaped unhampered from him.

"Mmm. Funny? Not the response I had." Vala ran one hand up and down his sweat covered back, her breathless words in harmony with her erratic breathing.

"Not funny, just I knew it would be..."

"What?"

"The best. And it was. It was like nothing I've ever experience before."

"Mmm, me too. Shocked. I'm shocked. I'm wildly in love and shocked. I never dreamed this... this 'us', or this love crazy sex was available to me. Me! Vala Mal Doran! I thought it was only in fairy tales."

When he attempted to move off her Vala squeezed her legs around him. "I'm not through with you."

"Wow. I was hoping for that. But I thought I might be too heavy right now."

"Uh uh. Not too heavy. I love the feel of your weight. I love the feel of you inside me. I love you."

~0i0~ ~0i0~ ~0i0~

"I can't move, Daniel. You go. Come back soon. Love you."

"No. I enjoy our walks. Come on, Vala, please."

"Nope. Can't. Can't walk. Too sore. No sleep, so sleepy. Tell them I said hello if they're there. Weeks, Daniel. Weeks of searching, gardening, and wild sex!"

"Sore?"

"Don't get all cocky! Just wipe that grin off your face." Vala rolled over and snuggled deep into the covers.

Daniel pulled the covers off in one swoop. "We need to go together."

"Really, Daniel?" Vala fluffed her hair, leaned up on her elbows. "Who do you think will win this match?" She licked her lips, ran a hand downward across her belly.

He tossed the covers up. "Okay, okay. I'll be back soon."

"Do not wake me up! I don't care what you want to do when you get back! I'm worn out. I need my beauty sleep. I can't perform at my peek if you won't let me sleep!" She heard his laughter as he left and smiled blissfully as she fell back into exhausted sleep. She never heard the crackle of the radio.

"Vala? Daniel? Can you hear me? Hmm, guess not. Anyway, I think I have this figured out. See you soon."

~0i0~

Hands in his pockets Daniel whistled a happy tune as he followed the path back home.

"Good Twenty-seventh Rise to you, Daniel."

"Oh, good morning, Kaybo." Daniel was past his friend when he suddenly turned and called out, "Kaybo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know... I mean, Vala and I would, well I would, well, do you know someone who performs a marriage ceremony?"

"I thought you already married!"

"Yeah, well, er, not officially. And I'd like the official version."

"I am an elder in our small world and one of the few who can perform such a ceremony. I would be honored to do so for my friends."

"Thanks. I'll let you know. I haven't exactly asked her yet."

~0i0~

She was standing at the cook top, peering confused into the pot when he walked in.

"Vala." He said before he could chicken out. "Will you marry me?"

"If you fix me something to eat I will do anything... what?"

"Marry me. Here and then again when we get back?"

"I... I..."

"No?" He said quietly, disappointed.

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Vala dropped the spoon and ran to embrace him, covering his face with kisses. "Yes." She said again as she tried to get his pants undone.

"I thought you were tired."

"Hmph! I've rested."

~0i0~

There were moments when her mind flicked to the fact she could not articulate one single, intellectual, declaration other than small bursts of tiny words, a simple phrase. A cacophony of sputtered, screamed and something akin to animal sounds that consisted of "ohs, ahs, and Daniel. Please. Please. YES!" Most of which were in Goa'uld.

Vala tucked her head into the crook of Daniel's neck sucking the beard prickly skin.

Grabbing her hips with bruising strength he kept her in place as she cried out once more.

With raven hair in wild disarray Vala sat up, arching her back, pressing downward one last time culminating in a shared moment of utter bliss.

Minutes passed as their heartbeats quieted.

Somehow Daniel found the strength to sit up, Vala still wrapped around him. He intended to tell her something but forgot it and kissed her instead.

"Daniel?" She inquired as he kissed her.

"Mmm?"

"I keep hearing someone at the door."

He pulled back. "Oh, right, I thought I heard that." He pulled away, setting her aside. "I better check it out." Snatching the sheet she was laying on he nearly rolled her off the bed. He tied the cloth around his hips and still dazed from their vigorous lovemaking, Daniel took off for the door.

Opening the door Daniel saw a man he'd never seen before.

"I am Omarin." The large man said.

Mind befuddled, Daniel looked away, back over his shoulder as Vala sidled up wearing only his t-shirt.

"Who is it?" Vala asked running a hand through her hair before looking out the door and mouth dropping open in shock.

"It's Omarin."

"No, it's Sam, Cam and Teal'c."

"What!" Daniel swung back around and saw three heads peering out from behind Omarin. First Sam leaning out, and Mitchell looked over her shoulder and with a tilt of his lips, Teal'c leaned out and nodded.

Sam gave Daniel the once over from head to toe and back before cutting her regard over to Vala. "I found the right frequency. And I found Omarin. We've been trying to reach you. But you didn't answer. I see you've been otherwise occupied."

"Therefore, Colonel Carter thought it would be fun to surprise you." Teal'c explained.

Daniel knew that no one in any dimension could possibly misjudge this scenario. They were outed. Plan and simple. With as much dignity as he could muster, he stepped aside. "Come on in, make yourselves at home while we get dressed." He grinned at the group and headed to the bedroom.

He stopped when he realized Vala wasn't behind him. "Vala?"

Cocking her head she looked totally confused. "Hmm?"

Jerking a thumb towards the bedroom, he reminder her, "Dressed. Getting dressed?"

"Oh!" She shot forward, passed him up and disappeared.

When Daniel shut the door they both burst out laughing.

"I suppose this means we're rescued." Still laughing Vala sat on the side of the bed, pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it at him.

"Yeah, I guess so." He stood there shirt in hand and waited. Finally, he begged, "Vala. Please get dressed. Please."

Reluctantly she found her undies and shimmied into the panties and pulled the chamise over her head. "I'm glad you asked me to marry you before I told you that..."

"What?" He interrupted with a thrill of dread and excitement. Somehow still managing to get his underwear and his t-shirt on.

"That my birth control ran out about two weeks ago."

With one leg in his pants, Daniel stopped and looked up. "You're, you're..."

She shrugged, grinning and sat on the bed to get her boots on. "I have no idea."

Daniel finished dressing then leaned down and kissed her. "Okie dokie. So, we'll find out once we get back. Love you. I'm heading out to see what nonsense Mitchell comes up with. Sam will tease me until the end of days, and Teal'c looked happy, so who knows what he's thinking. Hurry up and get dressed. And please do not wear that sexy mini dress Lan gave you that looks like some porn movie star's Star Wars uniform. I need to be able to think. 'Kay?"

"Mmm, maybe. And it's Star Trek, not Star Wars!"

~END~


End file.
